Blazed
by Ryuuatsu
Summary: Atsuki and Liu burn off stress together in the most irresponsible way possible.


Liu didn't have a good reason for ending up high at Atsuki's apartment. The mature adult thing to do would have to been to say no and tell Atsuki to stop being stupid when he casually mentioned how great weed was at making him feel less stressed. He should've denied even being stressed when Atsuki asked him about it, even though this nightmare of a mission had both of them constantly on edge.

There were a lot of things he should've done, but instead of doing any of those things he ended up totally blazed with Atsuki.

Atsuki kept offering Liu snacks and flipping through the channels on his TV, always settling on baseball games or cheesy TV dramas or movies that won Oscars in the 70s before changing his mind moments later and looking for something else to watch. He burned through his snacks at a worrying rate, finishing off two pudding cups and a pack of saltine crackers before Liu even figured out how to open the Cheetos Atsuki handed him after he said he wasn't hungry.

The channel flipping and excessive snack eating were weird, and Liu felt pretty weird (but not stressed) himself, but the thing that stood out to him the most was Atsuki's smile. All he was doing was smiling, genuinely and naturally. He smiled when he offered Liu gummi bears, he smiled when he found the golf channel, he laughed when a man shot his golf ball right into a lake like it was the funniest thing he'd ever seen.

"His baseball went into the water," Atsuki explained, still laughing as he leaned back so he was on his back on the carpet, "That's incredible." His hair fell back out of his face, and he reached towards Liu, trying to steal some of his Cheetos.

Liu really, _really_ felt weird.

Atsuki sat up again and changed to an infomercial for a moment before switching it to a documentary on the Spanish Civil War. He held onto the remote like he still planned on switching to another channel, but tossed it off to the side instead. He didn't watch the documentary very long, and then turned to face Liu again. He took another cheeto from his bag, and then stared at him very seriously for a moment.

Liu looked back at him, waiting for him to say something. Eventually he realized Atsuki had no plans to speak any time soon. "What?"

Atsuki tilted his head slightly to the side and stared a moment longer. "What would you look like if your hair was… you know." He ate the cheeto he stole from Liu, then used the hand he freed up to push his own bangs back over the top of his head. "What if it wasn't like this?" he asked, "What would that be like?"

"I don't—" Atsuki didn't give Liu the chance to say much of anything. His curiosity wasn't going to let him wait for an answer, and he reached out and messed up Liu's hair instead of listening to him. He carefully ran his fingers through Liu's hair, moving his hair forward so it ended up in his face. Liu didn't feel bothered or annoyed even though he thought he probably should, and sat still until Atsuki seemed satisfied.

For a long moment, Atsuki just stared at Liu again. Liu stared back, and eventually Atsuki pushed some of the longer parts of his hair out of his eyes. He left his hands on either side of Liu's face and finally smiled. "You look really cute," Atsuki told him.

"…Thanks," Liu replied. He kept watching Atsuki and wondering when he'd move his hands away, but he didn't. He wasn't sure cute was the kind of thing he wanted to be called, but he didn't feel like arguing.

"I don't mean you… uh…" Atsuki said suddenly, wearing the most surprised expression Liu had ever seen on him, "I don't mean you aren't cute all the time. I mean… well you're not cute all the time, because you're handsome all the time. But your hair being like…" Atsuki waved his hand around in some gesture that didn't make sense to Liu, "When it's like that, you're cute. Does that make sense?"

Liu had been more focused on Atsuki's amusing expression than his words, but he nodded anyway. "That makes sense." It took him a moment to realized Atsuki called him handsome, but he wasn't sure what to make of that with his mind this hazy. It was better than cute at least.

"Okay, good," Atsuki replied, "Because…" he seemed to lose his train of thought somewhere, and for some reason that made him smile, "…Yeah. You're handsome."

After a long, awkward moment of silence between them and war noises from the TV, Atsuki leaned closer, and somewhere in the back of Liu's mind, he knew he should push him away. Tell him he was too close. Tell him he was being ridiculously irresponsible by getting high in the middle of a serious mission when Nola could call him out to do something important at any time, even now when it was close to midnight.

But he didn't feel like doing any of that. He could tell Atsuki off some other time. For now, he only watched Atsuki move closer, and instinctively closed his eyes once Atsuki had almost closed the distance between them. Atsuki was so close Liu could feel his breath against his lips, but nothing happened. Atsuki didn't move any closer. Liu opened his eyes to see what Atsuki was doing, and Atsuki moved away nervously.

Atsuki avoided eye contact and stared at the floor. "Is it okay if I… uh…" He looked back at Liu and smiled nervously. He made a conflicted expression like he wanted to say more, but he didn't. He only looked at Liu for an answer.

It was a perfect opportunity to say no and tell Atsuki to lay off the drugs, but Liu didn't take it. For some stupid reason (probably all that weed) he really wanted to kiss Atsuki. He moved closer to Atsuki since Atsuki had moved away and touched the side of his face. "Quit being such a kid," he muttered before he leaned in the rest of the way and kissed Atsuki.

Atsuki wrapped his arms around Liu and kissed him back, not letting go of him for a long time. He wasn't the greatest kisser in the world, especially with so much weed in his system, but Liu didn't care. There was nobody he wanted to kiss more than Atsuki at that moment, and he didn't want to stop kissing him any time soon. He knew he might regret this later, and he knew it would probably make things awkward between them. He'd been making a long string of terrible decisions all night long, and this was probably the worst one. But at that very moment, he didn't regret a single decision he'd made that night.

* * *

I am so sorry about this omg. I wanted to write Liu/Atsuki but... this happened... DON'T DO DRUGS KIDS


End file.
